Picture display frames, for use in exhibiting two-dimensional objects such as photographs, diplomas, certificates and other flat, two-dimensional mementos, are quite commonplace. Likewise, display casings for mounting on walls are very popular for displaying three-dimensional objects such as medals, trophies, books and the like. Sometimes it becomes desirable to display at the same time both a two-dimensional object such as a picture or a diploma and a three-dimensional object such as a medal or tassel which are in some way related. In the past, if two such related but different shaped articles were to be displayed, the two-dimensional picture, etc. might be placed in a frame and the three-dimensional tassel, etc., might be hung from the picture frame or placed on the table surface beside the frame. These solutions are usually impractical or unsightly for a person wishing to display together his personal mementos.
A display frame is needed in which both the two-dimensional and three-dimensional objects can be displayed within a common framework which can be easily moved from place-to-place around the house. Applicant devised an earlier display assembly for a combination two-dimensional and three-dimensional display frame. The applicant's old frame assembly had a front display area which was divided into two viewing sections. Other than the division on the front of the frame, there was no division in display areas between the two-dimensional display area and the three-dimensional display area. The three-dimensional display area in the old frame assembly comprised a groove cut into a backing sheet common to both display areas. The applicant's old frame assembly had the disadvantage that it was difficult to assemble, and one was forced to completely disassemble both the two-dimensional and three-dimensional display areas of the frame assembly when desiring to mount objects in only one of the display areas.